Across Time
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: They were the ones that brought the heroes of Naruto's time into the world, they are parents and they have their own stories.
1. Aftermath

I don't own Naruto. These are a series of one-shots concerning the parents of the Naruto characters, no OCs.

**Across Time**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

_Chapter 1_

_Aftermath_

Uchiha Mikoto sighed as she put Sasuke down for a nap. He was only a few months old but loved his brother's attention the most. Her oldest son, Itachi, was reading near Sasuke's crib. Mikoto was tired today. It's been a week since that day; she was trying to remain strong for her sons and husband. Speaking of her husband, he has been out a lot lately even skipping work.

"Itachi-chan, Okaa-chan will be back soon, take care of your brother," said Mikoto, kissing him on the cheek.

"Always, Okaa-sama," said Itachi, "Find Otou-sama soon, we need him." The ebony haired woman smiled, Itachi was so smart. Mikoto headed out, searching for the familiar signature of her husband's chakra. She found him sitting at some training grounds, sitting on a stump glaring at something.

He was glaring at the face of the Yondaime Hokage on the Hokage monument which was a perfect view from here.

"Fugaku, you need to come home and start taking care of things," said Mikoto, standing in front of him.

"Leave me be, Mikoto," said Fugaku, blankly. Unknown to most people, Mikoto had a bad temper that she controlled most of the time in front of others.

"Do not tell me to leave, Fugaku, I'm your wife," said Mikoto, snapping. "I love you and I'm worried."

"How can you remain so fucking calm? Our best friends died only a week ago," said Fugaku, glaring at her with Sharingan eyes. She jumped back and activated her own Sharingan. "Are you challenging me?"

"If that's the only thing that'll get your attention, then yes I am," said Mikoto, getting into a fighting stance. They stared at each other and Fugaku hugged Mikoto tightly. She sighed and rubbed his back gently.

"He's really gone, Mikoto," said Fugaku, sadness laced in his voice. "She's gone too."

"I know, I miss them too," said Mikoto, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "At least Naruto is still alive. I thought for sure that he was going to die even before it happened." Fugaku did not say anything.

"Mikoto, do you want Naruto to come and live with us," he finally asked.

"So much, I'm his godmother, you and Jiraiya-sensei are his godfathers," said Mikoto. "Besides I think Sasuke-chan will like the playmate."

"For Minato and Kushina then," said Fugaku. "I'm going to talk to Hokage-sama." Mikoto smiled as Fugaku went to leave. Then a thought struck her…the Uchiha Clan's Elders will never let the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki step foot into the Uchiha district neither will the Homura, Koharu or Danzou.

"I'm coming with you," said Mikoto. If they were going to get Naruto to live in their house, they were going to need to fight for the baby together. Mikoto and Fugaku first asked the Sandaime Hokage of the request. He was all for it, of course.

"We cannot approve of this Sarutobi," said Koharu. "That child will be in the Uchiha household which is no good."

"The Uchiha Clan had squat to do with Kyuubi's attack," said Fugaku, offended that they would actually think that.

"Listen we are all for finding a good home for the young tyke," said Danzou, "but it's not with the Uchiha Clan."

"I'm his godmother, Fugaku is his godfather, and Jiraiya is too but he is never in town," said Mikoto, standing up. She glared at Danzou. This man always gave her the creeps even when she was an active Jounin. Something about him was just not trustworthy. Fugaku let his wife do this because if they were not going to listen to reason, they were going to listen to a mother's reason.

"Sit down, you impudent woman," said Danzou. Sandaime stood.

"Enough, apologize Danzou, Mikoto is just worried about the welfare of Naruto," said the Sandaime. "I believe the Yondaime would have wanted Naruto with them for both Fugaku and Mikoto are his best friends."

"We refuse to have that thing in our place," said the eldest elder of the Uchiha Clan. He was an old fart compared to the four in that room.

"Naruto is not a thing," screeched Mikoto. "He's a baby boy."

"Woman sit down and stay silent," said the elder. Mikoto had enough, Fugaku saw that immediately. Both of the Uchiha stood up.

"Listen to me, you fucking old men better start treating my wife with respect," growled Fugaku.

"Naruto has to come live with us, where else is going to go," asked Mikoto. The Sandaime sensed a full out war between Fugaku and Mikoto against the Council Elders. He cleared his throat, full of authority. He was the Hokage, after all. Mikoto looked at him with hopeful eyes that he would give custody of Naruto to her and Fugaku.

The Sandaime was a sucker for cute girls.

"Naruto will stay with his godparents for the time being," said the Sandaime. He glared at the four elders, daring them to say a word against him. Homura and Koharu, being Sarutobi's teammates knew better. Danzou remained silent and the Uchiha elder knew the word of the Hokage was not to be crossed.

Mikoto went home to find Itachi sleeping with a book in his hand and Sasuke on his chest on the floor of Sasuke's room. She sighed contently. Itachi will love the new addition to the family; he was a natural big brother. Sasuke will love Naruto too, because if they were anything like their fathers they will get along just fine.

"Itachi-chan, wake up," she said, softly, picking up Sasuke who just gurgled.

"Ah, Okaa-sama, where's Otou-sama," asked Itachi, a light blush on his face being embarrassed at falling asleep while he was supposed to be watching Sasuke. Mikoto beamed at him.

"He'll be home shortly, we have a surprise for you and Sasuke-chan," she said. Itachi looked confused.

"Is it a good surprise," asked the boy.

"Yes it is," said Mikoto. That evening Fugaku entered with a bundle. Baby Naruto was looking confused at his new surroundings and peaceful faces. She held the child and smiled. He looked just like Minato. Fugaku was happy, she knew by the light in his eyes. Minato and Fugaku held each other in high esteem, and Fugaku felt that doing this for his friend was a good decision. "Aw, Itachi-chan, bring Sasuke-chan to come and meet Naruto-chan."

Itachi held his brother protectively but came over and his eyes widened with bewilderment and excitement.

"He looks like Mina-ji-chan," said Itachi. Sasuke looked at the younger baby with wide eyes and reached out to touch him. Mikoto smiled as Fugaku nodded at the three boys. "So is he going to be a new member of the family?"

"Yes," said Fugaku to his oldest son. _At least for now, son_ thought Fugaku, thinking of ways he would be able to keep Naruto under his and Mikoto's care.

Soon wintertime rolled around. In Konohagakure, at least, it was merely just cold and there has not been snowfall in thirty or so years. Winter also meant the Winter Festival. The whole village decorated the village with cheerful colors and people exchanged gifts that day as well. The Hyuuga and Uchiha Clans were known for going completely all out for the festival.

Mikoto was humming as she worked busily in the kitchen cooking dinner. Naruto and Sasuke were in the living room taking a nap. This was going to be their first Winter Festival. Mikoto had decided since people were still upset about Kyuubi and all that she, Fugaku and the children would stay home.

Itachi and Fugaku did not like crowds anyway.

"Okaa-sama, I'm home," said Itachi, entering the kitchen. He just started the Academy in November and was already being called the Uchiha Clan genius. She knew her son did not like the ideas of fighting and wars, he was peaceful children. But he said he will become a ninja not for the Clan but to learn to protect those he cares about.

"How was class, Itachi-kun," asked Mikoto.

"I got my grades today," said Itachi. The Academy gave grade updates every month. "Perfect scores and I'm first in class again. Where's Sasu-chan and Naru-chan?"

"Sleeping," said Mikoto. "Do you have homework?"

"No Okaa-sama, sensei said since it was holiday he was going to be nice and not going to give us any," said Itachi. She looked at her son, knowing that he was not going to lie. "Can Shisui-san come over? He wants to meet Naru-chan." Mikoto nodded. Shisui was her husband's nephew, thus hers. Shisui had the arrogance of the Uchiha but he was really a nice boy. He was a few years older than Itachi, almost ready to become a ninja.

Mikoto watched her son, happy for now. This afternoon, Fugaku was going to talk to the Council of the Clans of Konoha along with Hokage get them to agree to Naruto staying with their family permanently. She wanted to go, but she needed to stay home and care for Naruto and Sasuke since Itachi was at the Academy.

Letting the food in the pot simmer, she went to the door that led to the living room to check on Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke was up sitting watching Naruto, waiting for him to get up. Sasuke already knew how to crawl and was teaching Naruto. They were going to be into everything soon, Mikoto giggled at the thought.

"Hi, Oba-sama," said Shisui, coming in with Itachi trailing after. "I'm sorry for intruding."

"Oh not at all Shisui-kun," said Mikoto. "How is class for you?" He scowled.

"I'm at the top of my class, but the stupid dead-last is always bothering me. She's a crazy one," he said, almost whining but Uchiha did not whine. The three Uchiha heard baby laughter from the room. Mikoto smiled as she and the boys entered to see Naruto and Sasuke playing with stuffed animals.

"Cute," said Mikoto, having a happy look on her face. Itachi and Shisui then sat with the babies. Sasuke and Naruto (barely but when he wanted something or Mikoto thinks just to beat Sasuke) crawled to Itachi and attempted to give a hug, but it was kind of just them laying on the boy. She went back into the kitchen, not having to worry about them.

She took out a picture from her pocket of her, Fugaku, Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto's mother. It was taken the year before Mikoto and Fugaku got married. All had smiles on their faces, Fugaku's was only a small one though.

It would be the first year that Mikoto would be celebrating the Winter Festival without Minato since they were genin and without Kushina since they were teenagers. She missed them a lot, but she knew that Minato and Kushina would never want her to remain sad. They were both heroes, in their own right.

"Mikoto, come outside for a moment," said Fugaku, standing in their backyard. Mikoto's heart sank at the sight of Fugaku. She was the only one that could tell that he was in pain. Something must have happened at the hearing. She stepped outside, immediately wishing she put a jacket on.

"Fugaku, what's going on," she asked.

"It has been decided that Naruto will go stay with Asuma-san until he is a year old," said Fugaku. "After that he'll be placed in an orphanage. I'm sorry, Mikoto." He waited for her reaction. He knew her very well and she was going be so angry with him. Then to his surprise, she walked up to him calmly.

She smacked him across the face with all of her power. And then she jumped on the roof and disappeared. He rubbed his cheek (he should have never forgotten her strength was phenomenal) and saw that Itachi was standing at the door, glaring at his father. Fugaku thought his family was full of surprises at this moment. Itachi never dared to glare at him.

"You better go after her," said Itachi, as if he were an adult. "I'll finish dinner and watch the babies." Fugaku then followed after his wife, leaving the young almost six year old to wonder why such things were his family's luck. He ran after her and found her at her old training grounds for her team.

She sat and stared at the sky. She never looked more beautiful to him at that moment.

"Mikoto," he said.

"I don't want explanations, I know you did this for _the Clan_," said Mikoto. "But Minato was your best friend, Kushina was my best friend! And you are letting them down because of the _fucking Clan_."

"Mikoto," he started, but she cut him off.

"Minato and Kushina are not coming back, but Naruto is here and alive and we need to protect him. He's just a baby with an unfortunate curse," said Mikoto, anger dying down replacing it with sadness.

"Mikoto, do you every regret marrying me?"

"Never, Fugaku, but you have to understand that you're breaking my heart."

"I know, I'm sorry," he said.

"Fuck your apologies," she said, getting up and leaning on him. He felt her little body shake, she was crying. She never was a loud crier. His black, blank eyes stared at the sky as his arms encircled his wife. _'Minato, Kushina, please, forgive me.'_

For the first time in thirty years it began to snow.


	2. The First Meeting

I don't own Naruto.

**Across Time**

_Chapter 2_

_The First Meeting_

Namikaze Minato was not a happy camper. At seven years old, he was being heralded as a genius. Unfortunately Minato had some competition in the form of Uchiha Fugaku, heir to the Uchiha Clan headship. Neither boy never talked to each other, but seeing as how they were tied for the number one spot, the sensei decided that they would fight and the winner would be called the number one. Minato could only imagine if the two of them are in the same graduating class of genin.

Minato did not like the way Fugaku look like he could care less and the fact is all Uchiha (and Hyuuga for that matter) are arrogant sons-of-bitches. The spiky haired blonde sighed as he entered the school building. Today was the match between him and the Uchiha.

"Okay, boys," said the Chuunin sensei of the class. "Remember, we'll stop the fight when we determine the winner." The blonde haired, blue eyed Minato looked with disdain on his face at the black haired, black eyed Uchiha Fugaku. Fugaku glared at Minato with such intensity for a seven year old that everyone but Minato shrunk back in fear. "Whenever you're ready boys, you may begin."

Minato made the first move with throwing a few kunai at Fugaku, who dodged. Fugaku retaliated by throwing some shuriken at Minato. The two stared at each other and they charged forward at each other. Punches and kicks were thrown but most of them were misses. Uchiha are naturally fast and Minato loves speed so he trained himself to be fast.

When Minato realized that Fugaku was matching him blow for blow, he decided to use the replication jutsu. Minato was able to produce two copies of him self. Fugaku scowled and used the replacement jutsu. Some more weapons were thrown and then they starting punching at each other.

Five minutes later, both boys were tired after all they are only seven years old. Their sensei stopped and deemed the match a tie meaning for the first time ever there was a tie for number one position.

Minato and Fugaku stared at each other after the match was done and turned away. After school, however, Minato was sitting on the swing that was in front of the Academy thinking that Fugaku was really strong. The said Uchiha just walked out of the Academy. Their eyes met. Minato got up from the swing and walked to the stoic Uchiha.

"Let's be friends," said Minato, holding out his hand. Fugaku looked mildly surprised.

"Sure," he said, shaking Minato's hand.

Five years later, they were twelve years old eating at Ichiraku's ramen stand. They just graduated and got placed on teams. They were discussing their new teams. Fugaku was stuck on Team 8 with the Hyuuga twins Hiashi and Hizashi. Minato was on Team 7 with Uchiha Mikoto and the orphan Zeno, who was a chubby little dead last boy.

"Those Hyuuga are so annoying," said Fugaku. "I have to deal with their moronic sibling rivalry shit."

"Uh, I remember when Hizashi snuck into the girl's bathroom and put red dye in the soap," said Minato, wincing at the memory of screeching girls thinking they were bleeding or something. "And Hiashi is really mean."

"Well, at least you have Mikoto-san and Zeno on your team," said Fugaku.

"Mikoto-chan scares me and Zeno is smarter than he looks," said Minato.

"Mikoto-san scares you because she has a horrible temper," said Fugaku. "Very un-Uchiha-like."

"Isn't she like your cousin or something," asked Minato.

"She's my third cousin, thrice removed," said Fugaku, blankly. Minato shrugged, he never understood the complicated familial relations of the Uchiha Clan. The boys lapsed into a comfortable silence as they ate their noodles.

"My sensei is Jiraiya-sama," said Minato, grinning.

"Che, I have Hatake Sakumo as my sensei," said Fugaku, smirking. Their competitive spirit was rising. They were always like this, one moment laughing like the best friends they are and another moment trying to one up each other.

Years later, Fugaku was pacing in the hospital. Today was the day that he became a father. He was angry that the doctors would not let him in to be with Mikoto, his wife. Yes, he married the temperamental woman that was his best friend's teammate. He sighed, sitting down. Suddenly the black eyes of Fugaku spotted a yellow blur.

"Minato, glad you could make it to your godson's birth," said Fugaku, smirking. Minato grinned.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," said the Yellow Flash. "You know I had to deal with my team. Kakashi is a handful as well as your dear relative Obito."

"Of course, Kakashi and Obito are a handful, they're the genius and the loser," said Fugaku, smirking still.

"Have you decided on a name for the boy," asked Minato.

"Mikoto wants to name the boy Sasuke, after the Sandaime's first name, but I want to name him Itachi," said Fugaku.

"You really want to name him Itachi? That name is like a bad omen," said Minato, worried.

"Well, he's my son, everything will be fine, besides we can name the next child Sasuke," said the Uchiha head. "You do realize Mikoto and I beat you and Kushina on having a child."

"Well, I'm so not ready to be a father," said Minato. "Sides, you know how Kushina is, such a violent woman." Fugaku continued to smirk, amused. Minato sat next to his best friend. "You're lucky though to become a father. Worried?"

"Hah, I'm an Uchiha, we don't worried," said Fugaku, prideful. Minato rolled his eyes. Fugaku rarely pulled the 'I'm an Uchiha' statement.

"So I take that as a yes," said Minato.

"Che," grunted Fugaku. Of course he was worried. Was he going to be a good father or screw up? He knew for sure Mikoto will be a good mother. All Fugaku hoped was that his son was not going to hate him.

"You'll be fine," said Minato, smiling his smile that makes everything seem alright.

Fugaku scowled as he ordered more men to the front line to hold off the Kyuubi no Yoko, until the Yondaime Hokage arrives. His wife and sons were being protected with the other civilians but he was still worried. Not mention Kushina's water broke just recently and she is giving birth.

How was Minato going to combat the demon attacking?

"We are not falling back, keep going," yelled some men. Fugaku smirked slightly, everyone had faith in Minato. The demon roared again, swishing its tails killing more shinobi. They had lost some good people. Rin (Minato's student), Hyuuga Hizashi's wife, Zeno and his wife, the Umino, Inuzuka Tsume's husband, and Aburmane Shibi's wife were lost.

Fugaku continue barking orders until the giant form of Gamabunta was seen by everyone. Minato was there on top of the toad's head holding a white bundle. Fugaku's eyes widened in horror, he rushed toward the giant toad. Fugaku saw a flash of light and the demon's body was on the ground dead. Fugaku saw Kakashi running too. The toad disappeared. Fugaku and Kakashi reached the demon's body to see Minato lying on the ground holding tightly on to a screaming infant.

"Sensei," said Kakashi, heartbroken. Fugaku went over and kneeled next to Minato. He picked the baby.

"Kakashi, come here," said Fugaku, ordering. "Hold the baby." Kakashi took the infant, still bawling, in his arms. Kakashi was trying to hold back his tears. Fugaku checked Minato's vitals. The Uchiha got paler as he saw the seal on Minato's body. "You didn't, you fucking bastard, what the hell were thinking? You weren't supposed to die, not like this. You're such an ass." Fugaku sounded angry but in reality he was mortified and upset beyond belief.

"Fugaku-san, please get the baby to stop crying," said Kakashi. Fugaku blankly stared at the young Jounin and took the baby from his arms. He rocked the child gently. "I'll go get Sandaime-sama and the ANBU." Fugaku nodded. Kakashi disappeared and Fugaku sat on the ground.

"Come child, it's alright," said Fugaku. "You look like your father so much, but you have your mother's lungs." Kushina would be crushed about Minato, but at least the child had a mother still.

Five years later, Fugaku was sitting in another Uchiha Military Force meeting.

"That Uzumaki Naruto is troublesome, he keeps pulling pranks and writing graffiti everywhere and he's only five," said one of the Uchiha.

"He should have died," said another. Fugaku stood up and slammed his hands on the table, startling everyone in the room.

"Listen to me, that child is the least of our problems," said Fugaku, glaring at everyone as if challenging them to say anything more about Naruto. While Fugaku was banned from openly helping the young Namikaze or even talking to him by Homura and Koharu, Fugaku was not going to let slander against the boy go on in his police force.

It was the only thing he could do, at least for the time being.

_**Check Out My Poll**_


	3. Bond

I don't own Naruto.

**Across Time**

_Chapter 3_

_Bond_

If there was one thing that annoyed _the most beautiful and strongest female_ Uchiha Mikoto, newly made Jounin of Konoha, was annoying girls that tried to get Minato and Fugaku's (since Fugaku was her current crush) attention. Minato was like her brother and she had to make sure the sometimes dense blonde haired Minato did not get suckered by a fangirl who acted like she was a tough kunoichi. Mikoto easily scared off Minato and Fugaku's fangirls.

So, of course, when Minato came strolling in Konoha talking to a red haired girl, who Mikoto acknowledged as a tomboy from the way she was dressed and the boy-cut hairstyle. Mikoto noticeably twitched. Normally Zeno, Team Jiraiya's once chubby boy, now a seal master, would be there to calm down the only temperamental Uchiha female. Unfortunately for Minato, Zeno was currently stuck in the hospital.

And naturally Fugaku would _never _be caught dead in the presence of Mikoto.

"Minato-kun, you're back," said Mikoto, masking her annoyance. Minato was none the wiser, especially when the red haired girl standing next to him shot Mikoto a glare that would even make the future psychotic Sabaku no Gaara cringe. Mikoto sent a glare of her own at the newcomer. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt anywhere?"

"Mikoto-chan, I'm fine," said Minato, grinning. "Have you seen Zeno or Fugaku? I hope you and Fugaku are getting along better lately."

"Fugaku-san is the same as always and Zeno is recovering fine in the hospital," said Mikoto. "And Minato-kun, who is she?"

"Oh this Uzumaki Kushina, she's the daughter of the leader of Whirlpool," said Minato. "You know I had the meeting on behalf of Sandaime-sama and her father sent her to Konoha to stay for a while. Kushina-chan, this is my teammate Uchiha Mikoto."

"Pleasure," said Kushina, as she stuck out her hand for Mikoto.

"No, the pleasure's all mine," said Mikoto, shaking the other girl's hand. Minato was not paying attention to the two girls' death glaring each other because Fugaku was strolling to the gate.

"Minato, you should go report to Hokage-sama and bring Uzumaki-san with you," said Fugaku. "Mikoto-san, you're mother wants you home."

"Aw, come on be more happy to see me," said Minato, grinning. Fugaku glared at the blonde. "Ehem, well, then Kushina-chan let's go." Minato and Kushina went towards the Hokage Tower while Fugaku watched Mikoto, who had a pissed off look on her face.

"Why are you so jealous," asked Fugaku, stoically. "I didn't know you loved Minato that much."

"Are you saying that I am jealous of that girl," snapped Mikoto, questioning. "And I'm not in love with Minato-kun, he's like my brother!"

"Don't do anything stupid to mess up the deal with Whirlpool. You know Konoha needs those fishing rights around Whirlpool since Kiri banned us from their ports and area," said Fugaku. Mikoto glared at him and stalked away. She had to go see her mother, anyway.

The following day Mikoto went to her team's training grounds around five in the morning. Unfortunately, Mikoto found a certain red head training alone at the grounds. Minato must have shown her where she was allowed to train.

"Good morning, Kushina-san. May I ask what you are doing out here this early on my team's training grounds," said Mikoto, placidly.

"Cut the crap, Uchiha, dattebayo," snarled Kushina. "You don't like me and I don't like you either, dattebayo. I need to get stronger to beat the shit out of enemies."

"So you are vulgar little thing aren't you," laughed Mikoto, haughtily.

"You ain't so proper for an Uchiha."

"Oh yes, that's true. I show my emotions more freely than any other of my Clan," said Mikoto. "So what are your intentions with Minato? You seemed so chummy when you walked into the gates together." She was not going to beat around the bush, so to speak.

"I wasn't aware of that and I don't know what you are getting at but Minato isn't my type of guy, but I'm aware that his insane jealous girlfriend of teammate is challenging me," said Kushina; her blue eyes were narrowed like a cat ready to pounce.

"I'm not his girlfriend," said Mikoto, frowning much like Fugaku does. The two sixteen year old girls glared at each other for a good five minutes before growling and taking out kunai.

"You're going down, prissy girl," said Kushina.

"You're going to wish you never took out that kunai, red," said Mikoto.

Mikoto being an Uchiha was using her natural sped and agility to try and catch Kushina off guard. Surprisingly Kushina was the type of girl to screw tactics and attack without thinking. Kushina was able to get really harsh blows to Mikoto's sides. However, Mikoto was able to get some good attacks in herself with her sped and ability to think on her feet.

Suddenly they heard a rustle in the bushes and some giggles. Kushina and Mikoto immediately went from trying to beat the shit out of each other to getting ready for an attack from a surprise enemy.

"Truce for now, Mikoto," said Kushina.

"Deal," said Mikoto. "Whoever you are, show yourselves!"

"Oh come on Uchiha_-sama _you should know my voice by now," cackled a familiar voice to Mikoto. Mikoto eyes narrowed. About ten girls ranging from twelve to seventeen came out of the bushes.

"Mana-san," said the Uchiha girl.

"Who are these losers," asked Kushina, snorting.

"Part of Minato's fan club and part of Fugaku's fan club," said Mikoto. "You know about fangirls and boys hopefully?" Kushina scowled, telling Mikoto that she knew alright.

"You two should go back to fighting," said Mana, the apparent ring leader. "After all, there's a chance that you'll scar each other so much that Minato-sama and Fugaku-sama won't even look at you Uchiha or even you Uzumaki boy."

"Minato and Fugaku aren't interested in me like that," snapped Mikoto.

"I don't even know those two, I just got here you crazies," said Kushina. "Hey, Mikoto how about we scare this annoyances away?"

"I like how you think," said Mikoto.

Let's just say after that morning, no fangirl dared approach Minato or Fugaku ever again.

"I'm scared, Kushina," said Mikoto, years later. Mikoto was nine months pregnant with her first child, her first son. Ever since the day that they mentally scarred the fangirls, Kushina and Mikoto became the best of friends and told each other everything even things they could not talk about with Minato or Fugaku or any of their other friends.

"What do you got to be scared about, dattebayo? I know you're going to be a great mother," said Kushina, smiling at her best friend.

"I could mess up," said Mikoto.

"You won't, you are going to be number one mother of the year until at least Minato and I have a child," said Kushina, teasingly.

"Well, if you put it like that," said Mikoto, smiling back. "I won't lose the title of number one mother to you, Uzumaki Kushina!" They began laughing. Then both stopped when Mikoto winced. The baby was kicking again.

"You alright, that's been happening a lot lately right," asked Kushina.

"I'm fine," said Mikoto, waving her worries off. "So you and Minato have been talking about children?"

"Sort of," said Kushina, shrugging. "We both want children but with Minato becoming Hokage and well not a lot of people liking me…we don't know." Mikoto sighed. Actually people loved Kushina for Minato, it was just that the council members Koharu and Homura and not to mention the war monger Danzou loathed the ground Kushina walked upon. They apparently thought she was positioning Minato's mind or something along those lines.

"I think you and Minato should have children so our children can play together," said Mikoto, giggling.

"Heh, yeah," said Kushina, grinning.

The beast roared loud enough that everyone heard and the screams of dying ninja and kunoichi were heard. Amongst the screams was of Uzumaki Kushina lying on a hospital bed with her best friend Mikoto in charge of helping her deliver Minato and her son. All other doctors and nurses were preoccupied with the dying and wounded on the battlefield and inside.

Kushina screamed again. Minato was making sure that all civilians—women, children, elderly men were all safe. Mikoto was going against Fugaku's orders being in the hospital room. The Uchiha wife should be with Itachi and her baby Sasuke who is with their nephew Shisui with the civilians. But she knew that Kushina needed her right now.

"It's going to be okay, Red," said Mikoto, "I can see the baby's head, just a little more, you can do this!"

"I can't Mikoto," half-sobbed, half-panted Kushina.

"You're Uzumaki Kushina and you don't give up," said Mikoto, sternly. "Come on! The birth of this child is important!" Kushina pushed more and screamed. Mikoto quickly cleaned and did all the necessary things to the baby Naruto.

"He looks like Minato," said Kushina, crying happy tears, holding the babe. Mikoto sighed. Then the blur of the Yellow Flash Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato appeared in the room. He looked tired and sad but determined. Minato and Kushina exchanged looks and Kushina handed the baby Naruto to Minato, who left immediately.

"That's the last time we'll see Minato alive, isn't it," asked Mikoto. She took Kushina's silence as a 'yes'. "I need to go check on Itachi and Sasuke; will you be alright by yourself?"

"Go and stay with your sons," said Kushina. "I'll see you after this are all over with." Mikoto hugged Kushina lightly before leaving the room not realizing that if only she stayed a couple of minutes more she could have saved Kushina's life.

To the day Mikoto's dies by the hands of her oldest son, Mikoto's only two regrets was that she couldn't save her husband and sons from themselves and that she didn't save Kushina. She believes that it is her fault that Naruto is an orphan completely.

_**Check Out The Poll On My Profile Page**_


	4. Training as a Team

I don't own Naruto.

**Across Time**

_Chapter 4_

_Training as a Team_

Jiraiya, the legendary pervert and member of the Sannin, grumbled as he went to meet up with his newly appointed team. With any luck, these genin will fail like the rest of his teams and Jiraiya could go back to research. According to his old sensei, Jiraiya got one of the rookies of the years, the dead last and an Uchiha girl that was not like a typical Uchiha at all. Jiraiya knew he was going to have a headache by the end of the day.

He entered the room to pick up the brats he was supposed to be technically babysitting. His team had a blonde spiky haired blue eyed boy Namikaze Minato, the black haired and eyed Uchiha Mikoto, and the short, fat orphan dead last Zeno, who had black hair and eyes. Jiraiya knew Minato, Mikoto and Zeno's parents. Unfortunately for Jiraiya he was the one that saw the Minato's father and Zeno's parents die on a mission with the Sannin.

He began by introducing himself to them.

"I'm Jiraiya, strongest member of the Legendary Sannin," said Jiraiya, grinning.

"I heard that Orochimaru-sama was the strongest," snorted the Uchiha girl, Mikoto. Jiraiya twitched.

"But he's so creepy looking," said Minato. "I met him once, not a pleasant guy, Mikoto-chan! At least Jiraiya-sensei seems cool!" Jiraiya grinned at the young genius when Mikoto punched Minato on the head in a similar fashion of how Tsunade punches Jiraiya.

"DON'T CALL ME MIKOTO-CHAN, DUMBASS NAMIKAZE," snapped Mikoto.

"Mikoto-chan, don't be like that," said Jiraiya, sighing. Zeno was just sitting there passively, unblinkingly. Minato rubbed his head, and acted like it did not even faze him which pissed Mikoto off even more. Jiraiya sighed. "Alright, since you three seem so energetic how about we just go and do your final test to see if you will be genin?"

"Let's go," said Mikoto, death glaring Minato.

"Alright, it should be fun," said Minato, blatantly ignoring Mikoto's glare.

"Whatever is good with me," said Zeno, shrugging. Jiraiya was so getting the old man for giving him such a ridiculous team.

Jiraiya was screwed; they actually passed the bell test. He was stuck with this insane team. Zeno was the one who suggested they work together because of looking underneath the underneath thing and those brats actually succeeding. Minato and Mikoto hugged Zeno so tightly after Jiraiya passed them, Jiraiya was afraid that Zeno would pass out from the lack of oxygen.

Jiraiya just did not realize what an awesome team he got.

"Ero-sensei, train us," said Mikoto, a year later with Minato and Zeno, who was big with muscle by now. She whining, Jiraiya hated when she did that. "Don't take us to the bathes again or I'm telling Tsunade-sama!"

"Miko-chan, you'd betray your old sensei like that," said Jiraiya, obviously fake tears coming out of his eyes. His team stared blankly at him. Jiraiya chuckled. "So Mikoto how much weights are you carrying on you now?"

"A hundred pounds on each limb," said Mikoto.

"Alright, you do hundred laps and pushups around the village," said Jiraiya. He was helping her with her stamina which for girls it was always the hardest. "Zeno, did you finish—" Zeno wordlessly handed Jiraiya the scroll. Jiraiya looked it over, clearly impressed. Zeno was trying to a seal master and tactician, because he was more brains than brawn. The reason why he was dead last because he failed a lot of the weapons throwing and taijutsu, but did well on tests. "Good, good, just don't show this to anybody unless you can completely trust them. And please don't show Orochimaru." Zeno nodded. He created a seal to make flowers never wilt and die.

"Zeno, you're so good with seals," said Minato, grinning.

"I'll be doing laps with Mikoto-san," said Zeno, blankly, leaving Minato and Jiraiya.

"So, Minato how is Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) going," asked Jiraiya to his prized student.

"Well, I'm getting a hang of it," said Minato, grin faltering.

"Show me," said Jiraiya. Minato nodded and did so, almost perfectly. "Good job, Minato, keep at it and you'll get it perfectly in no time."

Minato stood there like he wanted to ask Jiraiya something.

"I'm going to go running with Mikoto and Zeno," said Minato, rushing off to catch up to his teammates. Jiraiya stared at his student. What was the blonde thinking? Jiraiya knew blondes too well and when they got an idea they were stubborn as mules about it. Should he follow?

"Nah, I'm sure it's nothing," said Jiraiya, shrugging it off. He headed off to the bathhouse. Meanwhile Minato caught up with Zeno and Mikoto running quietly. Over the year they've been a team; they all got used to each other and became friends. Zeno talks more than he used to, Mikoto's anger is under control and Minato is happier than ever. So both noted Minato's difference in his mood, Mikoto stopped running and so did Zeno.

"What's up with you, Minato-kun," asked Mikoto, arms crossed, daring him to lie to her face.

"Yes, it's not like you Minato-san to be like this," said Zeno, showing a hint of worry on his face.

"I'm thinking," said Minato. "Do you two want to help me with something?" Mikoto and Zeno looked at Minato with a skeptical looks on their faces. "You know how sensei is teaching me the Shunshin, right?"

"Yes, didn't you master that already," Zeno asked.

"Yeah, but I showed sensei flawed one," said Minato. "I want to make a jutsu that is faster than Shunshin, but I'm going to need seals, kunai, and someone with the Sharingan."

"Faster," asked Mikoto, looking interested. "And my Sharingan?"

"Seals," asked Zeno, liking this idea.

Two and half painstaking years later, Team Jiraiya was sitting in Minato's house tired from their latest mission. Mikoto was the strongest Uchiha female by this time, Zeno was a seal master, and Minato was a speed demon.

About six months ago, Minato with lots of help from Mikoto and Zeno (many days gone without sleep and lots of questions from Jiraiya about what they were doing) created the Hiraishin no Jutsu. Jiraiya was sure surprised, but so proud of his team. Sadly Minato was the only one that could use it, but still the special kunai he made was given to each of his best friends—Mikoto, Fugaku and Zeno. Fugaku was shocked as hell with the technique and kind of pissed that Mikoto's Sharingan was preferred over his own, but the Uchiha male got over it fast to go and try to find something to defeat the jutsu.

"Minato, I'm hungry," whined Mikoto, despite being nearly sixteen years old.

"Ramen," asked Minato, hopefully.

"No," said Zeno and Mikoto. They were sick of ramen.

"Did I tell you guys how much I love you," said Minato, grinning.

"Love you too, Minato," said Mikoto.

"Ah," said Zeno, agreeing, but getting uncomfortable like he always does when the l-word is thrown around.

"Minato, get your ass out here and tell me why you didn't show up to the weekly sparring match," yelled Fugaku, royally pissed, standing outside of Minato's house. Mikoto scowled at the thought of Fugaku spending Zeno and her time with Minato. Zeno shifted uncomfortably, the Uchiha heir gave him the creeps with the death glares.

"I'm tired, Fugaku," said Minato, suddenly grinning. "Can you go get us food?!"

"Hell no," said Fugaku, entering the house, glaring at Mikoto and Zeno. "I want to fight you, moron."

"I don't want to," said Minato, sighing, snuggling closer to Mikoto, who just glared at the blonde but allowed him to hug her.

"So you two finally confessed," said Fugaku, smirking.

"Aw, just because you're jealous that Mikoto loves me more," said Minato, calmly. Zeno just patted Mikoto on the head which for some reason always calmed her down when he did that.

"Why would I be jealous," scowled Fugaku.

"I'm going to go get food," said Zeno, standing abruptly.

"I'm going home to eat and then sleep," said Mikoto, glaring at Fugaku. "Have fun playing Fugaku-san, Minato-kun." Zeno and Mikoto left.

"ZENO MAKE SURE YOU WALK MIKO-CHAN HOME," yelled Minato, even though he knew Zeno was going to anyway. "Aw, Fugaku, why did you scare my teammates away? Is it because I spend more time with them than you?"

"Hn," said Fugaku, walking outside. "Are we going to spar or not?" Minato grinned and noted to himself to get Zeno and Mikoto something really good for lunch tomorrow!

_**CHECK OUT MY POLL, YOSH!**_


	5. Love and Hate

I don't own Naruto.

**Across Time**

_Chapter 5_

_Love and Hate_

Nine year old Shikamaru and his father Shikaku were hiding out with the deer from Shikamaru's mother and Shikaku's wife. She was beyond angry because both of them skipped out on their chores for cloud watching. So Nara Yoshino was on a cleaning frenzy and both knew that if either entered the house, hell would be unleashed upon their souls. Soon she will definitely come looking for them to help get ready for her parents that were coming over that night for dinner. Shikaku sighed while Shikamaru looked bored.

"Hey, Otou-san, how did you wind up marry that violent lady that is my Okaa-chan," asked Shikamaru, not realizing he would be asking similar question three years later that concerns women and their smiles.

"Ah that's a long, boring story son. I'll tell you when you're older," said Shikaku. He sighed again as his only son fell asleep and he heard his wife on a rampage. She will eventually find him, she always does. Once upon a time ago, Shikaku never thought he would ever marry such an angry, violent woman like Yoshino. But for some reason he could not have seen his life through without her by his side.

"Hah, I found you," growled Yoshino, looking imposing scaring the deer. "Now, Shikamaru wake up! Shikaku, why are you teaching your son to be a lazy man like you? You both know that my parents are visiting tonight and everything has to be perfect or my mother will bitch at me." Shikaku picked up his son and began walking back towards the house with Yoshino not far behind, yelling.

"Relax, woman, your parents come over once a month to check up on us and they are never happy," said Shikaku.

"But Shikaku, my father hates you and my mother still thinks of me as a child," said Yoshino, practically whining.

"Troublesome," said Shikaku. That evening, Yoshino's parents came over. Her father and mother were not ninja and disapproved of their daughter's career as a kunoichi and her relationship with Shikaku, who was quite infamous being apart of the Ino-Shika-Chou group. Her father complained that Shikaku should get a civilian job. Her mother complained about Yoshino's homemaker skills and denounced her work as a kunoichi. They both worried that Shikamaru would someday have no parents and that he should come to stay with them for a while. Shikamaru just sat there, watching his mother try to appease her parents and her father just nod off.

"And I can't believe that you actually let Shikamaru stay over the Akimichi or Yamanaka's when you both are on missions," said Yoshino's mother, her high pitched voice grating Yoshino, Shikaku and Shikamaru's nerves. Chouza and Inoichi's wives were not kunoichi so they always were glad to let Shikamaru stay over when necessary.

"Shikaku, man, we've been called by Hokage-sama," yelled Inoichi, loudly from outside the house. Shikaku sighed, his teammates always showed up at the right time or perhaps the wrong time. He got up and let Inoichi inside. "We're needed down in Interrogation."

"Please tell me the Council members did not order Anko to be interrogated again," said Shikaku. Anko has been in the interrogation department at least once a week. The Council of the Sandaime Hokage has yet to trust the former apprentice of Orochimaru, one of the Sannin. Various shinobi and kunoichi vouch for Anko, constantly, but apparently that is not enough for them.

"Yep and they also got a certain someone's former teammate too," said Inoichi. Shikaku sighed.

"Sorry Yoshino, I've—"

"What are you waiting for? Get going," snapped Yoshino. She will never let him skip out on his shinobi duties. Shikaku grinned lazily at his wife and ruffled his son's hair. He left with Inoichi. Yoshino made Shikamaru go upstairs to his room after giving his grandparents a hug.

"You actually let him leave," stated her mother.

"You should've married a normal man," said her father, gruffly.

"Who is Anko? Don't tell me he is cheating on you," asked her mother.

"Maybe with that Inoichi fellow, both seem gay," said her father, snorting.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, I think it is time for you two to get home," said Yoshino, forcing a smile. After she somehow got her parents out of the house, she sat on the couch tired. Shikamaru came downstairs and sat next to her.

"Okaa-chan, why do Obaa-san and Ojii-san hate Otou-san," asked Shikamaru, yawning. "And why do they complain about the job of a shinobi. You guys are protecting us who can't defend ourselves."

"They're difficult to understand," said Yoshino. Her parents were always so critical of everything she ever did. She will never be like them and let Shikamaru be with who he wanted to be with and do whatever he wanted to do with is life (as long as he was not lazing around all the time like his father).

"Do you hate Otou-san," asked Shikamaru. He was a smart boy but he was a bit dense when it came to his parents' feelings for each other.

"Of course not, why would you ask something so ridiculous," asked Yoshino, surprised at her son.

"Cause you're always yelling at him," said Shikamaru, matter-of-factly.

"I love him and I love you," said Yoshino. "It's just something he makes me so mad with his laziness!" She laughed and Shikamaru half-grinned. "Now, go up to bed before you fall asleep on the couch again."

"Yes, Okaa-chan," said Shikamaru. Yoshino watched her son drag himself up to his room. She had to get to the dishes done before she went up to bed herself. Dealing with her parents always made her so tired and emotionally drained.

After the dishes were washed and the leftovers from dinner were put away, she went upstairs and put her pajamas on. She thought about Shikamaru's earlier question. Did it seem like she hated her husband because of all her nagging? She only nagged him because that was how she showed him he cared. _Well, maybe I could yell less._

"What's wrong with you," asked Shikaku, entering the room. He looked annoyed, probably from the interrogations.

"Nothing, what is going on," asked Yoshino.

"Same old stuff, they don't trust Anko and Zeno's girl," said Shikaku. "Anko was set home to her apartment, and Zeno's girl is still being talked to by Hokage-sama."

"Those poor girls," said Yoshino, sighing. She also has been called in to help with the interrogation of those girls. Both were completely loyal to Konohagakure no Sato and nothing else.

"So did your parents leave without a fuss," asked Shikaku. Yoshino nodded, tiredly, getting into bed. "Why do you look like Shikamaru asked you some weird astute questions?"

"You know I love you right," mumbled Yoshino.

"Yes, I know," said Shikaku, getting into bed next to her. "I love you too, so is that what was bothering you? Shikamaru asked you if you love me."

"You know I only nag you because I care," said Yoshino.

"Mmhm," muttered Shikaku. "Stop worrying and go to sleep." He put his arms around her. She nodded, blushing still like a teenage girl. "You're so troublesome."

"I love you too," said Yoshino, giggling.

_**CHECK OUT MY POLL, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	6. Together

I don't own Naruto.

**Across Time**

_Chapter 6_

_Together_

It has been a few years since Kushina first stepped through the gates of Konoha with Namikaze Minato and subsequently meeting her best friend Uchiha Mikoto. Kushina, since then, has become a frequent visitor in Konoha to see her two good friends. She also made friends with Chouza, Shikaku, Inoichi, Tsume, Shibi, Fugaku, Zeno, and sometimes the Hyuuga twins Hiashi and Hizashi. She has gotten used to the life in Konoha.

But mostly the reason she comes to Konoha is to see the blonde haired, blue eyed Minato. He was always fun to be around and always willing to spar with her. He made her feel weird inside though. Every time she saw him she got this funny feeling in her stomach and she knew she was blushing too lately (Mikoto told her she was).

She was pretty dense when it came to feelings so when Mikoto told her that she thought that Kushina had a crush on Minato.

"That's so ridiculous, dattebayo," said Kushina, standing up, pointing at her best friend.

"Come on now, Red, it's so obvious," said Mikoto, rolling her eyes. Kushina pouted. There was no way she could fall in love Minato, it was improbable, impossible and stupid! Mikoto must be losing her mind from spending an odd amount of time with Fugaku. "Anyway, I think Minato is in love with someone, not too sure who though. But he has been having that stupid grin on his face way more lately!"

"What? Do you think he has a girlfriend," asked Kushina, frowning. It's not like she would care or anything, but Minato is her friend after all.

"Eh? Why so interested, Kushina-chan," giggled Mikoto, evilly. "So I was right about you have feelings for a certain blonde, who just so happens to be one hot piece of ass!"

"Mikoto! Do you realize what you are saying, dattebayo," asked Kushina, pacing back and forth. A light blush was on her face and Mikoto knew she was doing her job.

"Yes," said Mikoto. She absentmindedly pretended to check the time on a mysteriously missing watch. "Oh look at the time, I promised I go spar with Fugaku."

"Oi, oi, Mikoto, get BACK HERE DATTEBAYO," yelled Kushina, as the Uchiha female disappeared in Jounin-like fashion. "DAMN HER! She's got me thinking weird things. I so don't have feelings for stupid Minato, gah! Seriously what's with Uchiha and having the need to mind screw people?!" Kushina took a couple of deep breathes and decided that she needed some ramen. She high tailed it out of the tea shop Mikoto is always so fond of coming too and in the direction of Ichiraku's ramen stand.

Unfortunately for Kushina, sitting on a stool at the ramen stand was Minato and some pink haired girl. Kushina's eye twitched as she angrily sat down farthest away possible from Minato and that girl.

"Oh, Ji-chan, I want some miso ramen," said Kushina, loudly.

"It's coming right up, Kushina-san!"

"Hey, Kushina, what are you doing all the way over there," asked Minato, walking over to the red head who was in a pretty foul mood for no reason. The pink haired teenager looked confused to why she was getting glared at by the pretty red head woman. Kushina 'humphed' and ignored Minato.

Minato was confused. Why was she acting so childish? She was almost twenty-one and what did he ever do to her?

"Ano, Minato-kun, thanks for the advice," said the pink haired girl, who someday would mother a certain pink haired girl that a certain blonde will be in love with. She left and Minato sat next to Kushina.

"What's up with you? Did Mikoto say weird things to you again," asked Minato.

"Che, no," said Kushina. Her ramen that she ordered was placed in front of her and she went to go swallow the food when Minato took the bowl from her. Kushina glared, that man just so did not steal her ramen. She was going kill him.

"Seriously, you aren't getting your ramen back until you tell me why you look so pissed off at me. I did nothing," said Minato, serious.

"I'm not mad at you."

"But you are sure acting like it, Kushina," said Minato. "You're hurting my feelings."

"How come you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend? Aren't I your friend," asked Kushina, pouting. Minato stared at her in utter confusion.

"What are you talking about? Do you mean just now you thought Haruno-chan and I were on a date? Oh that's so stupid, she was just asking advice about how to ask a certain emotionless teammates of mine," said Minato, laughing, giving Kushina her ramen bowl back.

"You mean she was interested in Zeno," asked Kushina, not knowing why she was so relieved.

"Yep," said Minato.

"But Mikoto said she thought you were in love with someone," said Kushina. Minato froze. "Eh? Minato are you alright?" He abruptly stood up and bolted. "HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" She ran too, but not before throwing the money she owed at the owner. Of course, Minato being the faster bastard to ever live in the Elemental Countries, Kushina barely caught up to him.

He found Fugaku and Mikoto sparring and she just watched him glare at Mikoto.

"What the hell are you telling her," demanded Minato. "Are you insane? What if she figures it out?" Mikoto giggled evilly. Fugaku stepped slowly away from the Uchiha woman and his best friend.

"I'm not telling her anything," said Mikoto, so innocently that the three others watching were both scared and skeptical.

"You promised you wouldn't mention that I was in love with her," said Minato, sighing. "She's not THAT dense, Mikoto, Kushina will figure it out sooner or later. But it doesn't matter since she's too obsessed with training."

"You're in love with me," squeaked Kushina, loudly and blushing lightly.

"Oh crap," said Minato, hitting himself in the head. "Yeah, I am in love with you Kushina." The red haired Kushina just stared blankly at Minato for a good five minutes before Minato could not take it anymore and left, mumbling something about going to find Jiraiya-sensei.

"Where did he go," asked Kushina, snapping out of her trance.

"Probably to the bathhouse to look for Ero-sensei," said Mikoto. "Go get him, Kushina-chan!" Kushina glared and left.

"You planned this didn't you," asked Fugaku.

"Yep," said Mikoto, grinning. "Kushina's so dense and Minato's so chicken, I had to do something. Of course, it took a little lying about Minato being in love with someone-not-Kushina to get her jealous as hell and pissed at him, but oh well."

"I think I'm in love with you, Mikoto," said Fugaku. Mikoto started laughing.

"Good one, Fugaku," said Mikoto.

"I'm serious."

"Oh."

Meanwhile, Minato was sulking in such a way that would be present in his future son. He was sitting in a grassy area secluded one of the parks in Konoha. And he also kind of looked ridiculous sulking, pouting, since after all he was a grown man. He knew Kushina was not in love with him and Mikoto just did this to…

It was official he was so getting back at Mikoto about this little incident.

"Geez, you ran off too fast before I could collect my thoughts," said Kushina, coming up to the blonde future Yondaime.

"Hi," said Minato.

"Listen," said Kushina.

"Go ahead," said Minato, dully.

"I think, well, I'm not too sure but I think kind I might love you too," said Kushina. Minato fell over in shock. Sure there were about five different 'maybe's' in that sentence, but still it was good news to Minato. "AND I AM SO NOT DENSE AT ALL!"

Minato chuckled, this was a good day.

"Stop panicking, my dear," said Minato, laughing merrily at Kushina running around their apartment in Konoha as she just found out she was pregnant with their first child.

"Me? I don't panic, you should be," said Kushina, sitting down. She began to ramble. "I can't believe I'm going to be a mother. Oh crap I'm so going to screw this kid up! What should be the name of the baby if it's a girl or a boy? I would like a boy but a girl would be nice too. They'll someday be awesome ninja. Oh man, have to call Miko-chan and Fugaku and Zeno and Jiraiya and Jii-chan (the Sandaime) and everyone else. Minato, why aren't you saying anything? Hey, why are you laughing at me like that? This isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," said Minato, laughing hysterically. "But you're so cute when you ramble."

"Minato," exclaimed Kushina as Minato made her sit still.

"Breathe," commanded Minato. She did so a few times to calm down. "We are going to be fine. You're going to be a great mother. We'll think of names when the time comes and yes we'll go tell everyone on our night out on Saturday. And then you can spend some time with Itachi-kun to get some practice in taking care of children."

"But Itachi-kun isn't good for practice, since he's the most well behaved child ever," exclaimed Kushina about her godson.

"Well that is true, I seriously don't know where he got all that politeness from but, Haruno-chan just gave birth to a little Sakura-chan, maybe we can see if you can get some practice diaper changing and such," said Minato.

"Will it be alright," asked Kushina, worried.

"Don't worry Kushina," said Minato, grinning. "As long as we're together, everything will be alright!"

_**YOSH, GO CHECK THE POLL OUT!!!**_


	7. Brothers

I don't own Naruto.

**Across Time**

_Chapter 7_

_Brothers_

"DAMNIT YOU TWINS GET BACK HERE," screeched Kushina and Mikoto, together chasing after the Hyuuga twins of Hiashi and Hizashi. Kushina's hair was full of tomato sauce and Mikoto's hair had white cheesy sauce and bits of fried octopus on her. They were pissed. It was actually an accident on the twin's part.

You see, Kushina and Mikoto were eating out talking about their respective boyfriends (Minato and Fugaku) who were currently out of town on mission to Suna. Hiashi and Hizashi were spying on them because they were trying to find out what made them like Minato and Fugaku. Hiashi just so happened to have a crush on Kushina while Hizashi had a major crush on Mikoto. They both thought they were a thousand times better than Namikaze Minato or Uchiha Fugaku, their ass of a teammate. They accidently distracted the waitress who was carrying the food that was currently on the two women chasing the Hyuuga twins down the streets of Konoha.

Luckily, the twins go to Hyuuga compound before the two women reached them. Kushina and Mikoto were stopped by the Hyuuga guards and they left with dangerous looks on their faces.

"That was close, Nii-sama," said Hizashi.

"Maybe we're going about this all wrong," said Hiashi, the colder and smarter of the two. "We only have three more days before Namikaze and Uchiha come back to get Kushina-chan and Mikoto-san to like us and not them."

The next day, Kushina and Mikoto were still out for Hyuuga blood so the twins decided wisely to let them cool down before approaching them anytime soon. So another day was lost in the brothers' quest to get girlfriends or rather steal girlfriends of Minato and Fugaku. However, the following day, Hiashi bought red flowers for Kushina and Hizashi bought white flowers for Mikoto to go and apologize for getting food in their hair and messing up their lunch.

The two women were in training ground 3, sparring viciously against each other when they noted the twins watching them with their hands behind their backs.

"What do you want," asked Kushina, twitching. Mikoto coldly glared at them.

"We wanted to apologize for the other day," said Hiashi, handing Kushina flowers.

"Yes, it was really an accident," said Hizashi, handing Mikoto flowers. Both ladies stopped their cold glares.

"I'll forgive you this time," said Mikoto.

"I suppose it's all good," said Kushina, shrugging. Then suddenly the Hyuuga males felt imminent doom while Kushina and Fugaku looked confusion and so cute. Fugaku and Minato were standing in the trees, dark looks on their faces. They knew exactly what Hiashi and Hizashi were up to and they were not happy men who just came back earlier just to see their girlfriends receive flowers from other guys.

"You're back early," said Mikoto, smiling. Kushina just grinned.

"Hiashi," said Minato, not a happy almost Hokage.

"Hizashi," said Fugaku, a never happy Uchiha head.

"We need to go for a little talk," said Minato, grabbing the future Hyuuga head and father of Hinata and Hanabi. Fugaku grabbed the future father of Neji. "We'll meet you ladies at Ichiraku's later."

Hiashi and Hizashi never again thought about trying to go after Kushina or Mikoto, ever again.

"Hiashi-sama, I need your help," said Hizashi, to his older brother who was now head of the Main Branch of the Hyuuga Clan. He was holding a wailing one year old Neji, who would not stop crying. It was driving the younger twin insane.

"Hizashi, how am I supposed to know how to shut the child up," asked Hiashi.

"You're going to have a baby in a few months, do something," said Hizashi, one of the last times he will ever whine to his older brother. "She just had to go on a mission this week."

"Both of you are useless," said one of their female cousins (main family member), coming up to them. She took the wailing Neji. "No offenses, but seriously you better learn how to make a baby stop crying Hiashi-sama." Neji was asleep in a few minutes and handed back to his father.

"She's good," said Hiashi.

"Insanely good," said Hizashi.

Over the years, Hiashi and Hizashi grown apart and soon Hizashi was gone, leaving his son orphan and in the care of the Branch Family. Hiashi was used to brooding as of late, with the death of his brother and the illness of his wife weighing heavily on his mind. He knew the thing with his brother was his fault but he recently chose to blame little Hinata. All rational thought told him that it was Kumo's fault and not his nor Hinata's but somehow with Hinata so timid and shy, he'd rather blame her.

"Geez, Hizashi, I'm a crappy father," said Hiashi. He told himself that when Hinata graduated from the Academy and became a genin. Again he told himself that after the prelims of the Chuunin exams and he also told himself that he was crappy uncle to Neji, his twin brother's only son.

"Otou-sama, I'll be leaving for a mission with my team and Team 7," said Hinata, now a fifteen year old Chuunin. She was standing before him in his office, more comfortable with him lately because of his kindness to her, Hanabi and Neji. "Oh and Neji-nii-san should be back today from his most recent mission."

"Alright, Hinata," said Hiashi.

"Bye, Otou-sama," said Hinata, turning to leave the room.

"Hinata," said Hiashi, before she was completely gone.

"Yes, Otou-sama," asked Hinata.

"Be careful," said Hiashi.

"Yes, I will," said Hinata. He sighed as she left. He was worried since she was going on a mission to locate Uchiha Itachi so Konoha could technically locate Uchiha Sasuke. His old teammate's sons better not hurt a hair on his daughter, but he knew she was capable and she had two Jounin (Kakashi and Yamato, for her sensei is pregnant) and four other Chuunin (Sakura, Kiba, Shino and Sai), not to mention she had Uzumaki Naruto. That boy looked exactly like Minato but he had the personality of Kushina. He partially smiled.

"Otou-sama," said Hanabi, knocking on the door, "I'm leaving for D-rank missions now." Hiashi nodded. Hanabi was now a genin and soon she will be rising in the ranks like Hinata.

He sure was getting old.

"Am I screwing up anymore, Hizashi," asked Hiashi, whispering.

_**CHECK OUT MY POLL!**_


	8. Team

I don't own Naruto. _**Spoilers for the latest chapters of Naruto, just warning you**_

**Across Time**

_Chapter 8_

_Team_

The first time the Ino-Shika-Chou formation actually worked was with Inoichi, Shikaku and Chouza who graduated the same year as Team Jiraiya-Minato, Mikoto, and Zeno and as Team Sakumo-Fugaku, Hiashi and Hizashi. Their team was simply headed by Shikaku's father Shikato.

However in the beginning of Team Shikato, Inoichi and Shikaku did not get along and Chouza was very shy and not assertive at all. Shikato was a Nara, so laziness was in his blood. So as Inoichi yelled at Shikaku to get off his lazy ass to help with the retarded weeding of an old lady's garden that was their mission and Chouza munched on some food while looking scared of the yelling Inoichi, Shikato wondered what he was going to do with this team.

They had complimentary jutsu but clashing personality which was the main problem in the past generations. The Yamanaka was high strung people, the Nara was lazy, and the Akimichi usually had self-esteem issues from being bigger than others. Shikato sighed as Inoichi forced Shikaku into an impromptu wrestling match.

This was going to be hard, thought Shikato as he got up to pull apart Inoichi and his son from killing each other.

A month passed since the formation of Team Shikato and still no improvement in the teamwork area. Shikato was seriously getting annoyed.

"Alright, boys," said Shikato, sighing. "You are all being troublesome, so I decided to get Hokage-sama to give us a simple teamwork mission. You have to spend form the hours of six in morning to five at night together without fighting with each other and getting to know each other better. No causing trouble, got it?"

"Whatever," Inoichi said.

"Yes, sensei," said Chouza.

"Che, troublesome," said Shikaku. Shikato prayed to Kami-sama that this plan of his was going to work.

So the next day Shikaku, Inoichi and Chouza met at the training grounds at six in the morning. They had no idea what to do or rather why they were doing something so ridiculous.

"So we have two hours before any food places or stores open," said Shikaku, "what are we going to do to kill time?"

"Train," suggested Inoichi. The other two shrugged and they began simple stretches. Then they had a three way spar. After the spar, they went to go get something to eat at Chouza's urging. They stopped at Ichiraku's where Team Jiraiya were eating.

"Hi," said Minato, cheerfully, as he slurped up his ramen.

"Grow some manners," snorted Mikoto. The Team Shikato members rolled their eyes at Mikoto's reprimand, like she could talk. After talking, Shikaku insisted to go cloud watching. Inoichi thought it was going to be boring and Chouza wanted to stop for some chips. They got to the lazy Nara's favorite spot and lay on the grass watching the clouds go by.

They munched on chips, but other than that it was relatively silent. By the afternoon, Inoichi insisted they go girl watching. Shikaku and Chouza did not see the point because Shikaku thought girls were troublesome and Chouza knew girls did not like pleasantly plump guys, but Inoichi stated that they did what the Nara and Akimichi wanted so it was his turn to pick.

Surprisingly, the three men would look back on that day as an eye opener. Shikaku and Inoichi started to help Chouza with his self-esteem issues. Shikaku and Chouza helped Inoichi calm down more. Shikaku was still lazy but he seemed to do more things when asked, politely.

Shikato was proud.

"Hey, Inoichi," said Shikaku, as one of his best friends, stood in front of the memorial stone.

"Shikaku," said Inoichi. "How's Shikamaru?"

"Getting better, what about Ino," asked Shikaku.

"She's basically fine, but she refuses to leave the hospital constantly checking up on Chouji, Shikamaru and Haruno," said Inoichi, sighing. "I'm surprised Kakashi isn't here."

"Yeah, I think he's spending most of his time with Uchiha, Uzumaki or Haruno. That or Shizune is making him stay in the hospital," said Shikaku. "Sensei is upset."

"Yeah, I figured he'd be," said Inoichi. "Didn't he tell us that we're the best thing to happen to him?"

"After my mother died in Kyuubi's attack, Sensei changed but when he started training us, he was happier," said Shikaku. He never really called his father 'Otou-sama' or anything. "Have you checked on Chouza's wife?"

"She won't come out," said Inoichi.

"Her response was the same for me too," said Shikaku.

"I can't believe it," said Inoichi.

"Chouza did what he had to," said Shikaku. "I'll miss him."

"Me too, I'll miss him. And to think that once upon a time ago, we didn't work well together," said Inoichi. Shikaku snorted and Inoichi smirked. "I better go check on Ino."

"Yeah, Yoshino will want me home," said Shikaku. Both began to leave but no before turning around and to smile at each other.

They will forever be a team, even in death.


	9. Partners

I don't own Naruto.

**Across Time**

_Chapter 9_

_Partners_

Inuzuka and Aburmane, you probably think about dogs and bugs respectively. The members of the clans love nature and more in tune with it than anyone else in Konoha. Tsume is the hot-headed Clan head of the Inuzuka and Shibi is the calm, cool-headed Clan head of the Aburmane. Would it be so weird if someone told you they're best friends?

While they were friends with the Yondaime's team, Fugaku's team, and the Ino-Shika-Chou team, they graduated the year after. Because of all the war and such, there was an uneven number of graduates. The Sandaime ordered that Tsume and Shibi be a two-man team under Branch member of the Hyuuga Clan, Keiichi.

They passed the test that Keiichi set for them and became one of the first two man teams in Konohagakure because usually three man teams were required. Shibi balanced out Tsume and Shibi learned to be more open. They were like brother and sister, thus when Tsume started to date who would be her future husband, Tsume did not tell Shibi until she knew that the relationship was getting serious.

Shibi was not happy.

"Four months you've been dating him," asked Shibi, with all the calm of an Aburmane.

"Well, that's what I said isn't," asked Tsume, annoyed.

"I shall meet him, yes," asked Shibi.

"Yes," said Tsume. "But don't you dare threaten him or release your bugs or anything like that!"

"Now, Tsume, what makes you think I'll do something like that," asked Shibi, a smirk hiding under his jacket. But you see Tsume knew him so well.

"STOP SMIRKING," yelled Tsume. Shibi scowled which was hidden too. "Kuromaru doesn't like him either." The said dog just growled. He knew how to talk but he did not want to talk about this now or ever. Shibi just stared at her.

"I promise not to threaten the boy," said Shibi. He kept his promise once he realized that the guy was good for Tsume and besides him or Kuromaru could keep up with Tsume's energy.

"Okaa-chan, I'm on Team 8 with Hyuuga Hinata and Aburmane Shino. Che, that guy is so annoying, said Kiba; on the day he met his team. Tsume smiled, somewhat. It looks like she was going to have to bug Shibi about this, when they saw each other next.

Not so surprisingly, Shibi and Tsume see each other practically everyday. Ever since Kyuubi's attack and Tsume's husband died Shibi always made it his business to make sure Tsume and the children were doing alright. Of course, he had to do this in between missions, clan work, and raising Shino. Tsume was more worried about Shibi losing his wife in Kyuubi's attack, than he was of her.

Shibi's a great ninja but he's not too good with children. Tsume could never forget the day she made him hold Hana as an infant. Shibi's face was priceless as he panicked.

"Shino's a good boy," said Shibi.

"So is Kiba," said Tsume, as they walked to go get separate missions from Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage.

"It should be interesting to hear what tales our sons tell," said Shibi, giving a brief chuckle.

"We both know that Kiba and Shino were placed on a team to protect Hyuuga Hinata-chan," said Tsume, snorting at the elder Hyuuga twin's horribleness to his oldest daughter. Shibi did not reply, ever Clan head knew that Hiashi basically disowned poor Hinata. He could never to that to Shino and Shibi does not see how Hiashi did that to Hinata. Things happen, Shibi remembered.

There were rumors amongst the village gossipers that Shibi and Tsume were more than friends. Such tales reached the ears of Kiba and Shino who were skeptical but still wanted to know why things like that were going around the village (especially when everyone had to worry about other more important things like Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and Sound perhaps?).

"Okaa-chan, you're not in a relationship with Shino's father are you," asked Kiba. Tsume stared at her son for a good ten minutes before breaking out into a hysterical laughter. Kiba watched as his mother laughed for about twenty minutes. Kuromaru was laughing too, in his dog way of course.

"Shibi and me, together," snorted Tsume. She laughed some more. "Dear Kami-sama, boy where did you get that from? Shibi and I were teammates and he's my best friend but that's it. Stop listening to rumors, it'll get you killed someday."

Similarly, Shino asked his father the basically same question. To Shino's utter surprise, his father, Aburmane Shibi started laughing hysterically. It reminded him of that stupid mission with Naruto to that insane family's place.

"Otou-sama, are you alright," asked Shino.

"Tsume was my genin teammate and she's like my little sister, son," said Shibi, chuckling. "I wouldn't listen to rumors in this town. You should have heard the one about…Nah; I'll tell you when you're older." Shino raised an eyebrow, but you couldn't actually tell.

"Otou-sama, you scare me sometimes," said Shino. Shibi laughed.

"Okaa-chan, you're insane," said Kiba. Tsume crackled as Hana walked in and slowly walked back outside, fearing that she passed some random portal that threw her into an alternate universe.

"I've got to be," said Tsume. She left to go tell Shibi what her little silly son just asked her. People always believed that Shibi and Tsume were more than just friends, well they are.

Inuzuka Tsume and Aburmane Shibi are partners, now and until death.


	10. Friendship That Trandscends Time

I don't own Naruto.

'_Past'_

'Present'

**Across Time**

_Chapter 10_

_Friendship that Transcends Time_

Naruto whistled as he walked slowly towards his home. Yes, you read that right home, not 'house' or 'apartment'. His home was something he shared with Sasuke and Kakashi. Sakura would have moved in, if her parents let her stay with the three men. Since Sasuke's return five years ago and everything that happened with Akatsuki and Kakashi almost dying, Sasuke did not want to be alone and neither did the other two.

_Minato strolled along to his best friend's house. Fugaku never called it a 'home' or anything, but just a house, a place where he lived. Minato suggested that Fugaku move in with Minato and Zeno but the Uchiha was stubborn as anything. Minato really wanted Fugaku to have a place he called home. So he was going to have to make Fugaku move out by force._

"I'm home," said Naruto, entering through the front door. Do you know how weird but refreshing to be able to say those words?

"Welcome back, dobe," said Sasuke, "Make sure you don't fall on the wet floor and take off your shoes, I just cleaned."

"Yes, Sasuke-chan," teased Naruto. It was really nice to come home and to have someone to welcome him and tell him to don't get the floor dirty.

"Call me –chan again, and I'll hurt you," said Sasuke, growling.

"No problem, Sasuke-chan," said Naruto, grinning as Sasuke took a playful swing at the blonde and missed on purpose. "What's for dinner? Is Sakura-chan coming over?"

"Don't know, Sakura's coming over and cooking for us, because I'm not eating anymore ramen this week," said Sasuke, scoffing. He enjoyed having people in the same home as him again.

"Aw but Sasuke, ramen is like awesome," said Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"_Fugaku, come out and play," Minato yelled. He barged into the Uchiha's room, grinning like a mad-man._

"_Minato you're an adult, act like it," said Fugaku. "WAIT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Minato went over and began taking out his clothes from the closets and dressers._

"_Packing," replied Minato. "You're coming home with me."_

"_I'm not an orphan puppy," said Fugaku, sighing. "I told you, I can't move in."_

"_You're just chicken to go against daddy dearest," said Minato, taking out more of Fugaku's things. Fugaku sighed, why was this man always so difficult? He relented and started packing with Minato. _

"_Stop grinning like that, or I'll make you stop," said Fugaku, glaring at Minato._

"_Yeah, yeah," said Minato, still grinning as Fugaku almost whacked him. Minato was of course too fast to be hit, he's the Yellow Flash._

"Oh, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei is getting some things from," said Sasuke, sounding like he really did not want to say anything, "my house. You know some of parents' things."

"Alright," said Naruto, not knowing how to deal with the mention of Sasuke's parents. Whenever they were brought up, especially if they were talking about Fugaku, Sasuke got moody. "Not going through Itachi's room, yet?"

"I'm not ready to go in there," said Sasuke. "So will you help me sort through things?"

"Of course, buddy," said Naruto.

"_Where do you think you're going Fugaku," demanded his father, as Fugaku and Minato carried out bags of things._

"_Away," said Fugaku, blankly._

"_Get back here," said his father, as Fugaku and Minato began walking away. Fugaku's father's yells could still be heard but ignored. Zeno showed up and took some bags from Minato, quietly._

"_Why are you here," asked Fugaku._

"_Minato promised that we don't have to eat ramen for a week," said Zeno, blankly. The two still did not get along. _

"_Ramen is awesome," said Minato, pouting, "no ramen for a week, so tragic."_

"_This was all your genius idea," retorted Zeno and Fugaku, at the same time._

Sasuke and Naruto sat on the living room floor with two big boxes of things from Sasuke's parents' room. Kakashi went to go make sure that Sakura was really coming over and cooking for them, because the Jounin could not stand ramen any longer. Naruto waited for Sasuke to open the first box, his mother's things. The first thing Sasuke pulled out was his mother's wedding kimono.

"Holy crap that's beautiful," said Naruto. It was a nice, expensive looking dress.

"Is Sakura about this size," asked Sasuke.

"I don't know," said Naruto, shrugging. Sasuke had a light blush on his face.

"Do you think she'll like it, if I give it to her," he asked. Naruto laughed.

"Are you insane? Of course, she'll cherish forever, besides it's not like you can wear it," said Naruto. Sasuke got up and hung the kimono so it would not wrinkle. Naruto reached into Mikoto's box and pulled out a photo album. "Can we look at it?" Sasuke sat back down. Naruto opened it. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"My mother was on the same team as Yondaime-sama," asked Sasuke. He knew his mother was a Jounin, but he never asked her about her team. He should have damnit.

"So my father and your mother knew each other," said Naruto, smiling. He knew about his heritage. Gamabunta was the one who actually decided it was time to tell the blonde the truth. "Who's Zeno? I never heard of him."

"It's says 'rest in piece', I'm guessing he's gone," said Sasuke. "Look my father was on the same team as Hiashi-san and his twin."

"Neji and Hinata's fathers, woah, that must have been a kickass team, but not better than Team Jiraiya, of course," said Naruto, grinning. "Look its Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji's fathers. And there's Shino and Kiba's father and mother."

"Looks like our fathers like to fight as much as we do," said Sasuke. The next ten pages were pictures of Fugaku and Minato beating the crap out of each other. Then, Sasuke watched Naruto freeze at the next page. It was a picture of Mikoto with a red haired woman, both were grinning at the camera. "Naruto, are you alright?"

"I think that's my mother," said Naruto, slowly. Gamabunta did not have pictures of Naruto's mother and Naruto already knew what Minato looked like. Gamabunta did his best to describe Kushina to Naruto.

"She's pretty," said Sasuke. He took the album from Naruto's hands and took the picture out. He handed it to Naruto.

"Sasuke, I couldn't," said Naruto.

"You don't have pictures of your mother, there's plenty of mine," said Sasuke, shoving it into the blonde's hands.

"Thanks," said Naruto, happy. The two looked through the whole album; it had wedding pictures, baby pictures of Itachi and Sasuke, Itachi's genin team and a family picture of the four Uchiha. "Man, Itachi's team had all dark haired boys on it."

"I think that one's a girl," said Sasuke, pointing to the center.

"Really," asked Naruto, looking closely. "Yeah, I guess that's a girl. I hope she wasn't an Itachi fangirl."

"I don't know," said Sasuke. "Maybe she's still alive; we could look for her or ask Hokage-sama." Naruto nodded. Other things in Mikoto's box were trinkets that were probably gifts from her teammates and Fugaku, her jewelry box, and her Jounin outfit. Sasuke sighed as he opened Fugaku's box. His things were more practical. Kunai, shuriken, his wedding kimono, pictures of Itachi, Sasuke, Mikoto and Minato were in a box. Then Naruto gasped. He picked up an odd looking kunai.

"This was my father's or at least this was the key to his Hiraishin," said Naruto. Sasuke took a look at it.

"There's an inscription on in," said Sasuke. "To my best friend, if he ever needs me."

"Here's another one hidden amongst your mother's things," said Naruto. "To the sister I never had, I've got your back."

"I'm here guys," said Sakura, strolling in with Kakashi. "Woah, you went through the boxes without me."

"Hey, Sakura, Sasuke wants to give you something," said Naruto, grinning. Sasuke put away the special kunai. He groaned internally, Naruto just loved to embarrass him.

"Really," asked Sakura, interested.

"Yeah, see that kimono, it's yours if you want it," said Sasuke, trying to busy himself with something else.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, are you serious? It's so beautiful, was it your mother's," asked Sakura.

"Yes," said Sasuke.

"Oh I couldn't Sasuke-kun, it's your mother's," said Sakura.

"She'd like you, so she would want you to have it," said Sasuke. "Sides, I can't do much with it." Sakura grinned. Kakashi looked at some of the pictures. "Did you know Naruto's parents and my parents knew each other?"

"Eh, sort of," said Kakashi. "I was five when I first met sensei and I didn't really care about things like that back then, I know my father said something about his genin team with an Uchiha and two Hyuuga. In fact it was your father, Fugaku-san that stopped his clan from killing me for having Obito's Sharingan. I've met Kushina-chan and Mikoto-san a couple of times when they were angry at sensei. But other than that I really didn't know anything."

"I never seen Okaa-chan angry," said Sasuke. Kakashi blinked.

"You did not want to," said Kakashi. Sakura went off to the kitchen to start dinner. Kakashi claimed that he was tired and went to his room.

"Looks like if things did not turn out the way they did, we'd probably know each other much longer," said Naruto.

"Yeah," said Sasuke, thinking.

"What," Naruto asked.

"If our parents were such best friends, how come my parents didn't take you in when you were a baby," asked Sasuke. Naruto sighed.

"Probably because of how the Uchiha were thought to be behind the Kyuubi attack, remember," said Naruto. "_Those bastards_ probably didn't want me to go to them."

"Yeah, you're right," said Sasuke, sighing. "It would have been nice if my parents took me in even if it was only for seven years."

"Maybe Itachi wouldn't have had to kill the clan," suggested Naruto. "But things turn out…"

"…in certain ways for certain reasons," finished Sasuke, sighing.

"_It is the choice you make, Fugaku, that shape your future," said Minato, as he and Zeno welcomed Fugaku to their little home. "And you just made a good decision." Even though, in a couple of years Fugaku will marry Mikoto and move back with the Uchiha and make a home with her, he had a home with his best friend for a while. It was nice._


End file.
